1. Technical Field
This device relates to child resistant and safety closure caps used to restrict removal of the closure from a container without a specific two-part manipulation of the closure which is difficult for a child to accomplish.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different safety closure configurations that require closure manipulation to release the closure for removal, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,233,769, 3,941,268, 3,944,101, 4,512,484, 4,572,385, 4,687,112, 4,752,013.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,769 a screw cap container and safety device is disclosed wherein a cap is provided with a tab-like projection that is registerable with an element on the container restricting its rotation and removal therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,268 is directed towards a safety closure and container having a flexible closure body with an internal locking lug that engages a cam projection on the neck of the container. The closure body is distorted by squeezing the closure moving the locking lug from engagement with the camming projection.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,101 a safety closure is disclosed having a cap body with a depending annular wall, the lower edge of which has sets of angular teeth extending therefrom which are engageable with matching teeth formed on the container's shoulder restricting rotation of the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,484 is directed towards a locking screw cap having a removable safety tab registerable with a bracket on the sidewall of the cap and is engageable with upstanding tabs on the container's shoulder to prevent unauthorized rotation.
A tamper indicating child resistant threaded closure can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,385 in which a tab extends from the closure and a detachable projection which can be removed from the closure allowing rotation of the closure and removal from the container.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,112 a child resistant package is disclosed having a cap with a depending flange that registers with a notch on the container preventing rotation. Deflection of the cap disengages same with the notch allowing the cap to rotate for removal.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,013 a tamper evident child resistant cap and bottle is disclosed that is directed towards a pair of ark segments with downwardly extending ratchet dogs engageable on the neck of the bottle preventing unauthorized rotation and removal.